Directions
by gohankividel
Summary: Harry Potter's second year and Ron is still his best friend and he has a sister, but Harry has never met her. Now while he wanders the dark and seemingly empty halls of Hogwarts in his cloak of invisibility. He meets another mysterious person with a cloak. When she refuses to give him her name, he simply calls her "South".


Disclaimer: I do not the Harry Potter series

Summary:_Harry Potter's second year and Ron is still his best friend and he has a sister, but Harry has never met her. Now while he wanders the dark and seemingly empty halls of Hogwarts in his cloak of invisibility. He meets another mysterious person with a cloak. When she refuses to give him her name, he simply calls her "South"._

Sorry the timeline might be messed up a bit, it's been awhile since i have read the books. The events that happened in The Chamber of Secrets, do not happen in this story. This will be the only normal year Harry will ever have... in this story. Now on to the Story. :)

Xxxxx

Harry's P.O.V

It's a shame really. Having this grand and complex, very complex, castle right there and never really looking closely at it.

What with all the classes, detentions, homework, and adventures, where you have to make sure the Sorcerers Stone doesn't fall into the hands of A professor who has Lord Voldemort on the back of his head *gasp*, and possibly die. Okay, maybe that last part just applies to me. But, I still absolutely doubt that there is a person who knows this castle for it's entirety. I think i should know more about Hogwarts, so I can get myself out of trouble a bit better. It would be cool if I knew all the secret passage ways, short-cuts, and maybe even secret tunnels. So I will bestow on myself. That I will explore this whole castle, starting tonight.

I could still hear Ron and the others snoring, Ron being the loudest, and I decided the coast was clear. I quickly rolled right off my bed, covers and all which i kind of forgot would fall too, and landed with a soft thud. By the time i got untangled from the covers and managed to lay them back on my bed I was pretty sure a minute or two had passed, with a lot of grunting.

I'm glad I sleep in shirts and trousers, unlike Ron who no one wants to ever wake up in fear of catching him in his "Birthday Suit". I suppressed a chuckle at the memory of how we found that out and threw my fathers cloak of invisibility over me. Then i ran toward the exit known as my door. Unfortunately, I might have forgotten to turn the handle and I rammed my face into the door. It hurt. I thought if it hurt anymore I would have my nose pushed in and become Lord Voldemort. if anyone was in my head, they would have had a heart attack by now. After I refocused, I turned the handle first then ran down the stairs. I was Glad that I hadn't tripped, fallen down the stairs, and died. Oh yeah, and also that nobody had woken up yet. I did make alot of noise.

When I got down to the common room, I checked to make sure no one was there. Once again the coast was clear. Not like I really needed to check, nobody would see me anyway. I guess it was just a force of habit.

I walked and walked through halls. Remembering portraits on the way so I wouldn't get lost. Next time i should just bring bread crumbs to mark my path, and call myself Hansel. But, I think that might attract Filch's cat. Do cats like bread. I don't know, Bloody cats.

As i started getting deeper into the castle and down the halls. I noticed the the Portraits hanging on the halls, had been getting more and more weirder and crazy. One had tried to play peek-a-boo with me, it was fun at first but then it started getting kind of creepy. When I realized i was most likely playing with a dead person.

Another tried to sell me some hotdogs, and then told me supposedly as a secret that the meat was really from cockroach. Once again my Opinion changed from horror to stupidity as I realized that cockroaches aren't really made of meat. Plus, i think one of the Portraits was of James Franco or maybe Leonardo DiCaprio rambling about not winning an Oscar.

As I was aimlessly wandering around caught up in my thoughts. I started noticing it was getting a bit brighter outside. I started running back to the common room, trying to make it back before anybody else woke up and noticed I was gone. When suddenly i crashed into something and tumbled over it, my cloak falling off in the process.

I didn't understand how I had fallen. There was nothing at all in my path, Just clear and wide open space. Then I felt another cloak between my fingers, ...that must have wrapped around my fingers when i bumped into that thing. Wait a minute this was a cloak of invisibility(yeah I know there's only one in existence), then that means... I turned around quickly.

Then I saw a girl with, milky white skin and long fiery red hair. She was staring at me with wide eyes. Which gave me a good view of them, the gr..gre..green eyes. Good looking, um..er her eyes were. All I know was that my breath was taken away at the sight of her... eyes.

When I finally regained it I asked her, rather in awe, "who are you?"

Her eyes slightly narrowed, "That I can't tell you"

I looked her over again and calculated," You look like a first or second year and from your colors there," I said nodding to her red and gold scarf," I can only guess you are in Gryffindor"

She still had a little steel in her eyes, but one corner of her lips was slightly raised. She said with reasoning, although i already knew she was just trying to mess with me, "Alright I'll give you the Gryffindor, but I could just be a seventh year midget."

Intent on finding out this girls name, I refrained from laughing, "Okay then let's make a deal. If you tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."

Her eyes eased, she cocked her head a bit, and she got a small playful smirk "Well, I didn't really ask for your name did I."

I found myself grinning despite myself, "No,you didn't." I paused for a moment."But, can I at least ask you what you're doing here, scurrying around"

She leaned a bit forward and her eyes narrowed again" First of all i do not scurry I walk and occasionally run around here, like I was doing when you decided to be a prat and trip over me. Second of all -"

" Hey! Your body just happened to be right where my body was running and i couldn't see you anyhow...So this is pretty much all you fault" I ended faking how serious I was, playfully. With that she laughed and I laughed with her. I stopped mid-laugh and gazed at her again, smiling really big. She looked even better when she laughed, her eyes looked even prettier...

When her laughter died down I repeated my question correctly, "So what are doing here, walking and occasionally running around and tripping over prats." I grinned at the end.

She grinned back,"I thought I'd explore the castle and i don't have that much stuff to do at night"

This time it was I, yes I, who smirked playfully."You know there's a thing most people do at night, it's called going to sleep, why aren't you asleep?"

She sighed, looked me dead in the eye, and gave me a fierce gaze, "I could ask you the same thing"

Just looking into her eyes and the way she was looking at me. I thought I'd go mad if she did it any long.I couldn't take it anymore. Surprising myself and her I blurted out, "Your eyes are really pretty"

She grew as red as her hair, her eyes widened just a bit, " That's not something a person says on a first encounter"

Recovering from my own shocked expression.I saw her flushed face and smiled, "Well i think a person deserves to know just how pretty their eyes are."

After that we just stayed there gazing at eachother. I couldn't tell how much time had passed. But, how many second, minutes, or hours it was. I'm pretty sure they were my best moments of my life. Just getting lost in those eyes. After a while, when her color got normal again. She tore away from my gaze and stood up, I hadn't even remembered we were sitting anymore. She held out her hand, I thought she was going to help me up then I felt the cloak still on my arm. I got up as well and handed it to her.

"Which way are you heading" I looked into her eyes hoping she was going the same way as me.

She looked at me oddly, held up her hand and pointed toward the opposite way I was going,"South"

My stomach clenched. She nodded toward me as if to ask where I was heading. I picked up my hand and pointed in a similar fashion as her. Except the opposite way,"North"

I had to ask once more," You really aren't going to tell me your name"

She flashed red, this time from anger,"Like I said I can't do that"

I looked at her again, "I guess I'll just have to call you South if I ever see you around, or Pretty Eyes" I grinned

She shook her head while looking at me, grinning back, "I'd prefer South, as long as i get to call you North"

"Deal! North is a pretty Dynamite name actually" I said to her finally smiling fully. Showing all my pearly whites.

She laughed at the cloak around her, her body disappearing. Smiled at one last time and threw the cloak over her head. Then she ran off. I suppose. I couldn't actually see her, because you know she was invisible. But... I could have sworn I saw a swish of red hair.

Somehow be it memory or my autopilot I ended up in front of the normal portrait of the Fat Lady. I said the password and walked inside. I looked around the common, hoping to maybe see a red head lying down own a couch or in a dark corner. I saw nothing. Maybe she was still wearing the cloak or she'd already gone up to sleep. For the first time in my life, I wished there was some sort of spell that could reveal a person hiding under an invisibility cloak.

I trudged up the stairs to the room which I would sleep in, defeated. I remembered to turn the handle this time around. I took off my cloak and put it in my chest. I finally got to my bed, it was already more than a bit light outside. But, I hoped I would get at least a minute of sleep. Not because I need to keep up with classes, detentions, professors, or life-altering adventures in the morning. But, because I was sure if I did sleep I would see a certain red head in my dreams. Even if her beautiful green eyes were facing south, away from me.

Xxxxx

Ok, well i Know that Ginny doesn't have green eyes. But, the actor that portrayed her did and she was really pretty. So I just thought it would be a good idea and an easy way to get Harry flustered. And I know that that's every ones favorite thing.

:)


End file.
